The Shikon Pendant
by jaded-mushroom
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have parted long ago, after the death of Naraku. It is the present now, and it's a crossover with Ranma. *chap 13 now up* sorry for lateness
1. leaving...and Furikan High

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or InuYasha. If I did, I would be super rich.  
  
Author's rant: I just had a crazy idea for a story today. So, here it is…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It seemed like just yesterday. With the help of Sesshoumaru, they had killed Naraku. Sesshoumaru had explained to them that he really cared about InuYasha, so much that he couldn't allow other demons to know he cared. They could have used InuYasha to get to him. All the going after the Tetsusaiga had been a trick in order to see his brother, and to train him for future hardships. He forgave InuYasha for cutting off his arm, and was willing to help them kill Naraku. However, right before he was killed, Naraku had cursed Kagome. Kagome had been feeling terrible pains, and Kaede saw with her holy powers that Kagome's soul was being torn apart. The only way to save her was to send her back to her time…permanently.  
  
Kagome managed to stay one more week. She spent all her time speaking with Totousai and Sesshoumaru though. The reason was revealed when she left. Totousai and Sesshoumaru had helped Kagome create a necklace with a Shikon no Tama piece pendant. The Shikon shard had been manipulated into a heart, and set into the diamond shaped pendant. Kagome had been placing her powers into it, and InuYasha could change between his hanyou and human forms at will. But she then had to leave. Before she left, InuYasha promised to find her in her time…  
  
Present time, in Nerima, Tokyo  
  
"Hey Ranma, did you here? We're getting a new history teacher." Ukyo said happily to her fiancé.  
  
"Probably going to be another weirdo." Akane mumbled. Ranma shrugged and then was splashed by the old woman by the doctor's office. Ryouga laughed and started going the wrong way. Kuno quickly rescued his friend from turning into someone's breakfast as the old woman splashed Ryouga as well. A laughing Mousse pulled teakettles out of his robes.  
  
It had been about a year since the wedding incident. Since then, few had come to Nerima. Kuno had admitted he knew about the Jusenkyo curses, but had chosen to chase Ranma and Akane to have some fun. All the martial artists had been challenged by Dr Tofu to jump a grade. Now all the martial artists were in their sophomore year together with Kuno and Nabiki. Dr Tofu and Kasumi had recently married, and they still hadn't returned from their honeymoon. With that, the grades of the martial artists had begun to slip again, and they didn't pay attention in class and sometimes got into trouble. But the teachers were afraid of the dubbed "Nerima Wreckers" and did not try to control them. But they all maintained B to C averages in their classes.  
  
Kuno tugged absent-mindedly on his shirt collar. He had always complained about their uniforms, so he often continued to wear his kendo outfits. Just so happened, Kodachi had a slight explosion in her lab, so the mansion blew up. Kuno was currently staying with the Tendo family.  
  
"Did I ever mention that I…" Kuno began to say.  
  
"…really hate these uniforms?" Ryouga finished for him.  
  
"Yep," said Ranma.  
  
"About a million times already Kuno." Mousse smiled kindly at him. Kuno had helped him get contacts, so he didn't crash into obstacles and such anymore.  
  
"Time to get your hair shaved brothers!" A cry was heard above them. Mousse reached into his robes, and took out a spatula, a pair of bonbori, a bokken, a mallet, a long pole that had a large orb at one end and a wide blade at the other, and a bunch of throwing knives. He threw the spatula to Ukyo, the bonbori to Shampoo, the mallet to Akane, the pole thing to Ryouga, and threw the knives at the insane principle. A couple seconds later, the Nerima Wreckers were in class, waiting for their new teacher.  
  
"So, who do you think this guy will be like?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"What if it's a gal, Ukyo, ever thought of that?" Akane sighed.  
  
"Shampoo hope he no mean." Shampoo stated in her accented Japanese.  
  
"Shampoo dear, don't you mean to say 'I hope he is not mean'?" Mousse offered hopefully.  
  
"Shut up Mousse." Ryouga, Kuno and Ranma all grumbled. The doorknob turned slowly, and everybody stood up at attention. In came the teacher. He was taller than Ranma by an inch or so, and had long black hair, which he had tied in a loose ponytail, but some unruly bangs covered his eyes. Two large bunches of hair had escaped his ponytail, and were in front of his ears. He lifted his head, and revealed a pair of the most beautiful and kindest eyes. They were large and were violet colored. Around his neck, he had a diamond shaped gold pendant, with a diamond like item in the shape of a heart set into it. He gave a gentle smile to the students.  
  
"Sit down please. I will be your history teacher." He gave another gentle smile and looked at every student. "Why do we have to learn history, you may ask. Well, I heard many of you take martial arts or sports. How many?" All the students raised their hands. He smiled warmly. "Well, you then already know that you are supposed to learn from your mistakes. After all, insanity is repeating the same thing over and over again, but expecting a different result each time. Studying history allows you to learn from other people's mistakes. That is why I enjoy history. If you don't enjoy it, then I have something to say to you." He narrowed his eyes threateningly at the yawning martial artists. "I CHALLENGE you to get an A." He reverted to a relaxed pose as he looked at the shocked expressions of the martial artists. "After all, you cannot back down from a challenge, can you?"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: That was stupid…but oh well. 


	2. AIYA!! HAPPOSAI IS BACK!!

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: Wou xi wong Qun Yea-Cha she wou de, ku she bu she…  
  
I wish Inu Ya-sha was mine, but it isn't…  
  
Author's rant: Aiya! I just came back from Chinese School, and I got a 98 + 5 points on my test. Inspiration hit! Yippee!!! So, I'm kinda stuck in Chinese mode at the moment… Xie Xie to those who reviewed!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Over the course of one month, the new sensei won over the students. He challenged them to work their hardest, and the class scores soared. He was the favorite of all the students, and some of the teachers…. *coughMs.Hinakocough* One day though…  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING FOR A WEEK?!?!?!?!?!" roared the class.  
  
"Hanyou-sensei…" Akane began to say.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE!!!" finished Nabiki. The class began to argue. Hanyou-sensei held out his hands in a peacemaking gesture.  
  
"Look, it's just going to be a..." he was suddenly cut off when the door slammed open to reveal Pantyhose Taro.  
  
"Taro!!" Ranma yelled, and he caught Taro before he collapsed.  
  
"He's…back…I'm…sorry…I…couldn't…stop…him…" Taro said before he lost consciousness. Suddenly, the school shuddered as they heard something that hadn't been heard for six months…  
  
"WHAT A HAUL!!! WHAT A HAUL!!!" Happosai cried as he jumped from out of the girl's locker room. Happosai was back…  
  
"Who is that?" Hanyou-sensei asked his students, as Happosai suddenly jumped in with a bucket of water. The Jusenkyo cursed students jumped out of the way as the bucket fell on the ground. With a frown, Hanyou-sensei grabbed Happosai. "I demand to know your name, and your purpose for being here."  
  
Happosai pulled out a bomb and threw it at Hanyou-sensei who caught it. Ukyo saved her teacher by grabbing her spatula out of Mousse's hand and knocked the bomb out the window. Shampoo slammed her bonbori on the ground where Happosai had been standing a second ago. Knives whistled as they flew through the air trying to hit the pervert.  
  
Bandana shurikans flew after the pervert, each missing the target as he leapt nimbly out of the way. Hanyou-sensei's mouth dropped in astonishment as his classroom was wrecked before his very eyes. A vein popped on his forehead.  
  
"Class…please be seated." Hanyou-sensei grabbed the Master of the School of Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts. "May I have a word with you sir?" He turned to address his students. "Turn to page 324 in your textbooks while I have a word with this man." He opened the door and closed it behind him.  
  
The class was torn between their loyalty to their beloved teacher and their undying curiosity. Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside the door, and a person's scream and a thump. Ranma opened the door to reveal Hanyou- sensei knocked against the wall with scorch marks on his clothes, and a person holding Happosai by the neck. A very angry person who was holding a Happosai, who was turning blue, by the neck. The new person had long black hair that was placed in a loose ponytail. He had narrow golden eyes and had a very bishonen like body. He was obviously a new teacher because in his other hand, the one not holding Happosai, he had an attendance folder.  
  
"You…will…not…hurt…InuYasha…" the new teacher growled at Happosai, before promptly dropping him. Hanyou-sensei, or rather InuYasha, stood up and brushed himself off. He then gave the newcomer a glare.  
  
"I can take care of myself quiet well Aniki-san." InuYasha said.  
  
"Feh. And what had conspired earlier, Otouto-san?" remarked the other teacher.  
  
"Stay out of my business…Sesshoumaru." InuYasha noticed his students. "Are you done reading and ready for the pop quiz?" The class stampeded back inside.  
  
"Come with me little brother, I have to speak with you." The brothers walked down the stairs in silence. The class peered out the window and sat down.  
  
"So who was that?" Akane asked her sister, who had pulled out a computer.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Nishi, Hanyou-sensei's elder brother. According to this, they're on half brothers." She blinked and then rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kuno demanded.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with my computer. According to this, they are both over one hundred years old." Nabiki stated.  
  
"I think is possible." Shampoo muttered. Her grammar had greatly improved since Hanyou-sensei had began tutoring her. "But is unlikely. He would a…ap…ap…look older."  
  
"Hey, look outside." Mousse was pointing at the two teachers, who were flying through the air. "They aren't jumping like we do!!!"  
  
The class gasped as they watched the two brothers fly through the air at breakneck speed.  
  
  
  
Author's note: short and stupid. Review onegei!! 


	3. Renunion of the two brothers

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: I can't think of any creative way to say it…InuYasha and his friends aren't mine…  
  
Author's rant: hey girls, don't u just hate it when a guy insults you; he says that you're not feminine? And then when you yell at him, he asks why you're so angry? I hate James…both of them…  
  
Chapter 3  
  
InuYasha followed his brother as they leapt through the woods in their human forms. Once they were far enough from civilization, both brothers changed into their demon forms. InuYasha's ears flattened as he growled angrily at his elder brother.  
  
"Why the HELL did you come back?"  
  
"That's not a very nice way to greet your elder brother, having not seen him for over a hundred years."  
  
"Do I look like I CARE?! What kind of stunt was that back there? I can take care of myself!! I was just surprised!!" InuYasha bristled as he stomped around his brother.  
  
"I was simply protecting my little brother." Sesshoumaru ruffled InuYasha's hair. InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru, with mussed up hair flying in the wind. The scene was so comical that Sesshoumaru burst out laughing. Before long, InuYasha joined in. After a few more minutes of laughing, they both stopped to catch their breaths.  
  
"I missed you. How is everything going?" Sesshoumaru said with a smile.  
  
"The students get a little wild every now and then, but otherwise it's just fine." A moment of silence followed.  
  
"Still miss her?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
BAM!!  
  
"ITAI!! You did that on purpose!!"  
  
"Well, you did say 'make me,' did u not?"  
  
"Why you little…" The chase began.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Nabiki typed rapidly on her laptop. "It says here that the two mysteriously appeared the way the are over a hundred years ago, and they haven't changed since then. They shared the same father, but had taken the surnames of their mothers in order to protect themselves from the danger of being associated with their father's surname."  
  
"What kind of danger?" Akane asked.  
  
"I don't know…it doesn't say…"  
  
"Here, let me at it. I'll hack into the records of the government."  
  
"How can you do that Kuno?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to not find out Saotome."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha absent-mindedly swung his legs under him as he sat on the tree bough next to his brother.  
  
"So, did you want to talk to me about something?" He asked.  
  
"How successful has your hunt for Kagome Higurashi been?"  
  
"She hasn't been born yet, has she?"  
  
"She has."  
  
"And just how would you know?"  
  
"Because I found her." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So there InuYasha." Sesshoumaru turned to face…no one. "Eh? InuYasha?" He looked up, then right and left, and then…  
  
"Down here…"  
  
"Eh?" Sesshoumaru looked down and saw his brother on his head with his arms folded. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Shocked?"  
  
"No…what ever gave you that idea?"  
  
Author's note: isn't InuYasha silly? 


	4. lot's of daydreaming...

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha doesn't belong to me. Neither does Ranma. They both belong to Rumiko Takahashi. T.T  
  
Author's rant: *turns on comp and logs to ffn.net and then looks at reviews* … *notices # of reviews* oro? *investigates* …  
  
Talk to me!!  
  
AIM: IYandKH4ever  
  
ICQ: 131170807  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Spill."  
  
"She lives at *insert an address*" Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly. He threw his shoe at InuYasha, who was in the process of running away. "HOLD ON A SECOND!!"  
  
A couple minutes later, InuYasha was again seated on the branch next to his brother. "We don't know how far you guys are in your journey yet. What do think would happen if she hasn't fallen in yet?" InuYasha thinks for a moment…  
  
~~~~~~~Dreaming~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm InuYasha!!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, the guy who you…uh…love?"  
  
"huh? Mom!! There's a crazy guy at the door!"  
  
~~~~~~~End Dreaming~~~~~~~  
  
"Come with me then."  
  
"What if you guys just met me?"  
  
~~~~~~~Dreaming~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi I'm InuYasha of this time."  
  
"InuYasha?!"  
  
"And I'm Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SESSHOUMARU!! WHAT ARE DOING INUYASHA?!?! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!"  
  
~~~~~~End Dreaming~~~~~~~  
  
"Or what if you guys just met Naraku?"  
  
~~~~~~Dreaming~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm InuYasha of this time."  
  
"InuYasha?! Then that means we defeated Naraku!!"  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
"I'm going to tell InuYasha!!"  
  
"erm…"  
  
"But then…did you end up with Kikyou?"  
  
"About that…"  
  
"Oh my god you did!! *bawls eyes out*"  
  
"AACK!! Stop crying!!"  
  
~~~~~~~End Dreaming~~~~~~~  
  
"What if…"  
  
"Sesshoumaru…"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I guess you finally see things my way."  
  
"…"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"OMIGOD LOOK AT THE TIME?!?!?! THE STUDENTS STILL HAVE TO GET THEIR HOMEWORK, BE DISMISSED, AND WHAT DID THEY DO TO THE CLASSROOM?!?!" InuYasha quickly jumped off the branch and transformed to his human form. "Bye Aniki, I got to go!!" With that, InuYasha quickly sped away.  
  
"…" Poor Sesshoumaru was left on the tree branch, and he wondered what the hell did he miss.  
  
AN: lol, poor sess…this times was funny neh? Review ppl!! And another thing, read my announcement for the fic Close Brothers. That's all, talk to me on AIM if you want. 


	5. The Substitute, and Jusenkyo

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha T.T  
  
AN: bleh. Don't feel like working on site. Btw, because the grammar structures are different and there are different expressions, the Chinese translations are funny sounding. It seems perfectly fine to Chinese people though ^^ Oh I really hope Shampoo and the others don't speak Cantonese...I only do Mandarin. I'm trying to follow the Pinyin system, but it's hard. So like...ignore the Chinese speaking.  
  
TALK TO ME!!  
  
AIM: IYandKH4ever  
  
ICQ: 131170807  
  
Chapter 5  
  
InuYasha checked his ticket. He was going to China, having heard of a mirror that would allow him to peer through time and space. According to his source, the Nanban Mirror as it was called, was last seen in a village of Amazons. InuYasha packed some weapons with him, and had gone into his demonic form to see the owner of the airlines. The owner's great-great-great-great-...well a lot of greats...grandfather had been saved by InuYasha. The family promised InuYasha all help, and InuYasha obtained a free ticket, and was able to bring some weapons. He prayed to not have to use them, as he had heard many things about the Amazons.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello class. I shall be your substitute. I am Sesshoumaru Nishi! My half-brother wanted me to substituted for his class..." Sesshoumaru smiled at the class. "Now then, where's the agenda..." The students giggled as he turned, as someone had stuck a `Kick Me' sign on his back. "I know it's around here somewhere..." Unknown to Sesshoumaru, the elusive agenda had been written on the board, but someone had pulled the world map down so it was covered. "Jeeze, baka Otouto-san, where the hell did you put the papers? How am I supposed to do anything...?"  
  
Sesshoumaru opened a drawer and his eyes widened in surprise when a frog jumped out. "Huh? I didn't know InuYasha liked amphibians..." Closet open, erasers and a book fall onto Sesshoumaru. "Jeeze, did InuYasha forget to organize things?" He mumbled as he put the stuff back. Open another drawer, find can of peanuts. "He shouldn't eat in--AAHH!!" Fake snake jumps out.  
  
The class giggled. Mousse gave Kuno a questioning glance and he pointed to the fake peanuts. Kuno shrugged, and they glanced at Ranma. Ranma pointed to the peanuts, then himself and nodded. He points to the erasers and then at Mousse, who smiles, nods, and gets a thumbs up from Kuno. They snicker and turn back at attention.  
  
"AAAH!!! MOUSE!!!"  
  
"er...sir...it's a rubber mouse."  
  
"I knew that Mr. Kounji"  
  
"That's Ms. Kounji, Ms Hanyou"  
  
"MR NISHI"  
  
"oh."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"This is legendary Jusenkyo springs!! Tragedy in every spring, yes there is." Said the Jusenkyo guide.  
  
"Ru guo jiang Jong Wen bi jiao hao, jiu jiang! (If speak Mandarin easier, then speak !!" InuYasha sighed.  
  
"AIYA!! TAI HAO LE!!!! (WOW/HEY/YAY!! Too good!!)" the Jusenkyo guide cheered.  
  
"Hao le, hao le. (okay, okay)"  
  
"Ke ren qing xiao xin. (honored guest, please have small heart be careful)"  
  
"hn? Okay."  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"AIYA!! KE REN!!! (AAH!! HONORED GUEST!!)"  
  
AN: short, and stupid. Which spring did InuYasha fall into? Find out next time...if I get lots of reviews. 


	6. Welcome back InuYasha-sensei

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer  
  
Rant: I really should be doing Geometry homework, but inspiration hit. Ugh…proofs…evil!! I shouldn't have to do this!! Why the hell did I pass the test to jump math grades?! *holds head in hands*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
One week of laughs. One week of missing their teacher. One week of first torturing their teacher's half-brother, then getting tortured. Ranma sighed and slumped on his desk. Nishi-sensei decided that his 'baka Otouto- san' had been too lax on his students. None of the martial artists were happy, as they were loaded with so much homework they couldn't train. Nabiki watched as her profits fell, Ukyo and the Amazons watched their businesses loose money as well. The bell rang, and the Nerima wrecking crew trudged home.  
  
"We're loaded up with so much homework, it isn't funny!"  
  
"Saotome…"  
  
"What Kuno?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hey, let's get something to eat before we go home."  
  
"Sham…er…I suggest group go to Nekohaten and work on homework together."  
  
"Great idea Shampoo!! As always."  
  
"Shut up Mousse. Shampoo say that only so…so…homework hard!!"  
  
"All in favor of going to Nekohaten and helping each other, say Aye."  
  
"Aye." The group chorused.  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
Cologne gave the crew work and food as they tackled their homework.  
  
"Given: measure of angle 1 is equal to measure of angle 2, and BD = DF…" Kuno read aloud.  
  
"…and then prove that D is the midpoint of line CE." Nabiki finished. They looked at each other…then the whole group said one word.  
  
"huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You may now hand up your tests."  
  
The group trekked home.  
  
"Shampoo head hurt."  
  
"Same."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Need…pain killer…"  
  
"Where the hell is Hanyou-sensei?!" Ryouga yelled into the sky. Suddenly, a tap on the shoulder turned him around.  
  
"SENSEI!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning students. I trust you must have had a great time without me?" InuYasha grinned as his students gave him half-lidded looks. "Good. Then next time my brother can substitute for you guys." The students all widened their eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"er…okay guess not…"  
  
"Hanyou-sensei?"  
  
"Yes Ms Kounji?"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Jusenkyo, China."  
  
"OMIGOD DID YOU GET CURSED?!" the class bellowed.  
  
"Er…well I did fall into a spring…"  
  
"Which spring?"  
  
InuYasha shifted uneasily. "er, the Spring of drowned…"  
  
AR: writer's block strikes. I got an idea for if he landed in what spring, but I can't decide which spring. Vote through reviews please.  
  
Girl  
  
Man  
  
Full demon  
  
None but he cursed it  
  
Dog  
  
One of the old IY charas such as Miroku, Sango, Shippo, so forth. (lil sis is yelling "KAEDE!!")  
  
Btw, I might not update during the summer cuz I'm moving. Where? Well, lemme just say that I will avoid hot springs in the area…in fear that Jusenkyo really does exist. ^_~ 


	7. Asking for Divine Intervention

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
TALK TO ME  
  
AIM: IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimer insert here.  
  
AR: WOW!! I didn't know that this fic was soooo popular. BTW, I have an account at notify list now. If you want to, you can join one of these lists and receive an email every time I update.  
  
The Shikon Pendant list:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/shikonstory.html  
  
The Three Empires:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/3_empires.html  
  
Close Brothers:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/close_bros.html  
  
All of the stories:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/all_fics.html  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"…" InuYasha paused. "I'd rather not talk about it…"  
  
"HEY!! We'll tell you our cursed forms!!"  
  
"Er…Akane, you're not cursed."  
  
"Neither are you Nabiki."  
  
"Here, let me demonstrate with Saotome and the others."  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"ARGH!! KUNO!!"  
  
"QUACK!!"  
  
"BKEEEE!!"  
  
"MROW!!"  
  
"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"  
  
"Kuno-baby, did you forget about Ranma's phobia?"  
  
"Oops."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha made a quick mental note to himself as the Nerima wrecking crew cleaned up the classroom. 'Ranma + Cat or Ranma + Shampoo + Cold Water both equal havoc.'  
  
"Baka Otouto-san!!"  
  
"Hn? Sesshoumaru-nii-san?"  
  
"Welcome back baby-bro!"  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Hee!" ^^  
  
"Grrrrrrrr…what do you want?"  
  
"How was Jusenkyo?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"You can tell me baby-bro."  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Sheesh, talk to you later."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha stared out the window of the taxi. His hand slid to around his neck, feeling the now empty space around his neck. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the pendant. He sighed.  
  
"Sir, we are here." InuYasha stepped out of the cab.  
  
"Would you wait for a few minutes?"  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
With another sigh, InuYasha slowly walked up the steps. He stepped in front of the temple. His hand grasped the rope, and he rang it. He clapped his hands, and then bowed his head. He prayed, 'Please allow me to see Kagome soon.'  
  
"Hello there!!" InuYasha turned his sad gaze onto the old shrine keeper.  
  
"I think I've seen you before. Do I know you…or have you come before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, my mistake then. What's with the sighing? You look like a lovesick puppy."  
  
"Heh. You have absolutely noooooo idea."  
  
"Ah. Would you like to buy a charm?"  
  
"Maybe later." InuYasha reached into his pocket and pulled the pendant out. "Could you put this in the protection of the shrine? I will come back in a few weeks for it."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Goodbye." InuYasha bowed deeply to the old man, and walked away.  
  
'Such sad eyes…' the old man thought. '…one who is so young should not have to have those eyes…'  
  
"Jiji-chan! What are you doing?! Have you been bothering people?" A young schoolgirl yelled.  
  
"Nope, the young man wanted me to put something in the shrine."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Now go inside, Kagome."  
  
AR: ^^ please join the list. And I've chosen what spring it was. If you were careful, you could've guessed what. 


	8. Depressment is not good...

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
TALK TO ME  
  
AIM: IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimer insert here.  
  
AR: I'm feeling kinda depressed…so that's why this chapter is gonna be kinda depressing…  
  
The Shikon Pendant list:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/shikonstory.html  
  
The Three Empires:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/3_empires.html  
  
Close Brothers:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/close_bros.html  
  
All of the stories:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/all_fics.html  
  
Chapter 8  
  
InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed as he corrected papers back in his apartment. He smiled as he placed the last test with the finished stack. He sighed and smiled. All was well, and now there was nothing to do. His eyes widened. He feared idleness. To be idle, meant his mind could wander…  
  
Kagome. How was she?  
  
InuYasha quickly shook his head. He ran to the kitchen to brew some tea and prepare a snack. Idleness was not good. Now he had something to do. His hands blurred in front of him as he worked. He was finished. No, there has to be something to do!! InuYasha ate the snack. It was not good to waste food.  
  
Kagome. Where is she now?  
  
InuYasha quickly dumped the plates into the sink and began scrubbing. He organized the plates in the cupboard. He cleaned and reorganized his whole apartment. Violet eyes widened as he realized there was now nothing to do. It can't be!! There has to be something to do!! Something to keep his mind from…  
  
Kagome. What happened to her?  
  
No! InuYasha ran out the door, and pulled out his keys. It would not do for the house to be robbed. He locked it, and headed for the elevator. No! There would be idle time in the elevator!! InuYasha ran down the stairs and into the garage. He pulled his keys out, and found his motorcycle. He put his helmet on, and turned on the motorcycle. He drove out…  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ukyo groaned as she heard a motorcyclist drive past.  
  
"Damn motorcyclist. It's 3 AM!!!"  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Ukyo's eyes widened as she heard the motorcyclist crash into something. She grabbed the phone as she ran down the stairs. She quickly phoned the whole Nerima Wrecking Crew as soon as she saw who it was…  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Pain…  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Lights…bright…  
  
'Why am I here?'  
  
Someone's putting a cloth on my face…wiping away sweat…  
  
'Are we with the spider demons again?'  
  
"Dr Tofu!! He's coming to!!"  
  
"Thank you Kounji, I'll take it from here."  
  
"Ka…Ka…"  
  
"Doctor!! He's trying to say something."  
  
"Ka…go…."  
  
"Hn? Kago…?"  
  
"Ka…go…me…"  
  
"Not Kago, Kagome."  
  
"That sounds like a girl's name."  
  
"I know that Akane. Know anyone by that name?"  
  
"Nope RnB."  
  
"RnB…? HEY!!!"  
  
"Sh…don't alarm my patient Ranma."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Ka…go…me…"  
  
"I'm the doctor. What are you saying…?"  
  
"Ka…go…me…"  
  
"Something significant about Kagome?"  
  
"No, I think he wants to say something to this Kagome person."  
  
"Kagome…arigatou…"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Kagome…arigatou…gomen nasai…watashi aishteru…"  
  
Black  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN: …review onegei…I'm still kinda depressed btw, but that felt better… 


	9. Hospital Visit

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
TALK TO ME  
  
AIM: IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimer insert here.  
  
AR: sorry about last time. I was depressed!!  
  
The Shikon Pendant list:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/shikonstory.html  
  
The Three Empires:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/3_empires.html  
  
Close Brothers:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/close_bros.html  
  
All of the stories:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/all_fics.html  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Just what are we searching for?"  
  
SLAM!! Book in Ranma's face, via Akane's hand.  
  
"My old year book!! I think there was an old classmate of mine named Kagome."  
  
Tap. Tap.  
  
"What is it Kuno?"  
  
"What is this?!" Kuno holds up a picture of…  
  
"I drew that in 5th grade. It's a bunny."  
  
"I see…" Kuno twisted his head to look at it.  
  
"Shampoo think it look like…"  
  
"It's 'I think it looks like' Shampoo."  
  
"Shut up Mousse. Sham-I think it look like raccoon."  
  
"Kuno-baby, come here and help me move some stuff."  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!! WHERE ARE YOU I THINK I'M IN THE BATHROOM!!"  
  
"Stupid P-chan…"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!"  
  
"Don't pick on Ryouga."  
  
"Siding with him now uncute tomboy?"  
  
"WHY YOU!! RANMA NO BAKA!!"  
  
BAM said the mallet.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Black eyelashes parted, revealing slitted violet eyes. Pain…all over. What had happened? He had crashed…yea…a crash.  
  
"InuYasha!! You're awake." A worried voice reached his senses. Probably Sesshoumaru.  
  
"YOU GUYS THE SENSEI IS AWAKE!!" Ryouga Hibiki, using his Prepare-to-Die- Ranma voice.  
  
"Where am…?"  
  
"The hospital InuYasha. You crashed on your motorcycle. Honestly, what were you thinking baby bro?"  
  
"Don't call me that…::cough::"  
  
"Hey don't get excited baby bro." InuYasha longed to wipe the smirk off of his brother's face.  
  
"Oh my. Are you alright? Here, upon the requests of Akane, Nabiki and Ranma, I made some miso soup for you."  
  
"Thank you, miss…?"  
  
"Tendo. Tendo Kasumi. I'm Nabiki's and Akane's eldest sister."  
  
"Yes, thank you miss Kasumi."  
  
"Oh my what manners!" ^_^  
  
"Great-grandmother, I and Mousse made Ji Tang."  
  
"Er, that's Chicken soup sensei." Mousse laughed sheepishly.  
  
"With many healing herbs." Cologne stated.  
  
"Xie Xie Lao P-OW!!!" (Thank you Honorable and wise El-ow!!) InuYasha had managed to sit up, and was thanking Cologne in her own language with a bow when pain shot up his back. His eyes were wide with unshed tears in them as Dr Tofu examined his back.  
  
"Hm…you seemed to have pulled an injured muscle. No bowing for you."  
  
"Hao…hao…tong!!"  
  
"Nice accent. Beijing?" Mousse slid the glasses up his nose.  
  
"Yes…that's where I learned Mandarin."  
  
"Ahem." Akane cleared her throat. "Sensei, while you were asleep you kept mumbling a girl's name."  
  
"A-HA!! You still like that Kikyow-girl neh baby bro?"  
  
"It was Kikyou and no we have gotten over things."  
  
"Damn." Sesshoumaru snaps his fingers.  
  
"Actually he said 'Kagome' sir…"  
  
"A-HA!! You are still smitten over Kagome!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE BLUSHING!!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
It went on like this for a while.  
  
AN: short and simple. Oh well. 


	10. Sunset

The Shikon Pendant  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
TALK TO ME  
  
AIM: IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimer insert here.  
  
AR: I'm moving to CHINA in the summer. What does that mean? Little or no updates for a looong time. Sorry. *sighs* nuttin to be done 'bout it peeps. !! Btw I'm totally miserable…I'm sick (fever, drowsy, dizzy, losing my voice) so I can't go to the Fanime Con ;.; luckily my best friend is gonna buy stuff for me! Thanx Kaura!! (everyone say thank you to him plz, he writes fanfiction here too btw)  
  
The Shikon Pendant list:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/shikonstory.html  
  
The Three Empires:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/3_empires.html  
  
Close Brothers:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/close_bros.html  
  
All of the stories:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/all_fics.html  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
InuYasha sighed as he stared out the window.  
  
"STOP SIGHING WILLYA?!"  
  
InuYasha grinned at his brother.  
  
"It's not like she's dead Otouto-chan." Sesshoumaru looked out the window to gaze at a beautiful sunset. The usually pale blue sky was streaked with colorful streaks of red, orange and yellow. Pale white clouds lined the landscape. All time seem to stop as people within their homes stared out into the beautiful sunset. The two brothers stared at the scene passively, yet some mysterious power seemed to prevent them from taking their eyes away from the sunset. The atmosphere seemed to be holding a secret.  
  
'Look at me…' said the sun. 'I know a secret…'  
  
The brothers watched as the sun sank below the surface of the earth. Both began to slowly stir from their trance, but the spell the sunset held still held fast. A sigh escaped both of them.  
  
"Am I the only one who feels like something big is gonna happen?" Sesshoumaru asked his little brother.  
  
"Hm…I feel like Kagome's gonna appear when we both fall asleep, and she's gonna visit the old man on the other side because he's her sick grandfather." InuYasha joked as he pointed to the screen that separated the room into two halves.  
  
"Ha! Good joke."  
  
"Un." Both brothers nodded off.  
  
The door opened on the other side of the room.  
  
"Grandfather? Are you still sick?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine Kagome."  
  
"That's great."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^______^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kodachi finally tore her eyes away from the horizon. She sighed and looked at her roses. The sky was beginning to darken, matching her precious roses. Soon, they would be indistinguishable from the night sky. She looked across her half of the garden to her brother's half. His roses were red. As red as the sky when the sun began it's descent on the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ukyo let herself be distracted for a few minutes so she could enjoy the sunset. She looked across the street to the Nekohaten. Apprehension was evident in the air. She could see that the Amazons felt it. Even Konatsu was acting like he was expecting something to happen. But what was that 'something'? All everyone knew…or felt, was that it would be big…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cologne too, was watching the sunset. She wondered what this feeling of …expecting something to happen. Whether it was a good something or a bad something she knew naught. She heard a shingle clink as someone stepped onto it. Without turning her head, she said:  
  
"Hello Happosai."  
  
"Hello Cologne."  
  
"You said you wished to see me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What for…?" Cologne turned to face Happosai, who was thoughtfully rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"Oh, how to say this…remember five hundred years ago? Our oath?"  
  
"…how could I forget…?" Cologne whispered.  
  
"We did the spell, trapping us into these old and withered forms, but we would be immortal, for the time being, until we broke the spell."  
  
"And we would break the spell only when our two friends were united…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well…" Cologne felt her eyes start to water. "…is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Co-no…Sango…"  
  
"Ah…" Tears were streaming down Cologne's cheeks. "No one has called me that for a long time."  
  
"Yes…just as no one has called me Miroku in a long time."  
  
"Anything else you want to say, Miroku?" Cologne said, emphasizing his name. Happosai thoughtfully rubbed his chin.  
  
"InuYasha's back." 


	11. Catching up

"The Shikon Pendant"  
  
by IYandKH4ever  
  
AR: *big grin* I'm not sick anymore!! In fact I recovered fast enough to attend Fanime Con with my two best friends (Kaura and the other doesn't hav a nickname). It was a lot of fun. I'm listening to the InuYasha Movie CD. BTW I hav an InuYasha plushie!! When we were watching the Oh my Goddess movie some guy ran up to me and asked if he could hug my plushie ^^ so fun.  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha and Ranma do not belong to me. This plot does.  
  
   
  
Lists:  
  
The Shikon Pendant list:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/shikonstory.html  
  
 The Three Empires:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/3_empires.html  
  
Close Brothers:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/close_bros.html  
  
Another X  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/another_x.html  
  
All of the stories:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/all_fics.html  
  
   
  
TALK TO ME:  
  
AIM: IYandKH4ever  
  
ICQ: 131170807  
  
   
  
Chapter 11  
  
"AH-CHOOOO!!!"  
  
"Bless you!! Are you sick?" Sesshoumaru spoke in a concerned voice to InuYasha.  
  
"I think someone's talking about me."  
  
"…"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"He is?!"  
  
"That's right Sango. InuYasha's back, and so is Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"But I want to ask you a question."  
  
"Ask away Miroku."  
  
"Um, that Shampoo girl…"  
  
"Yes…?"  
  
"Is she really your descendant?" Miroku/Happosai had turned his back to Sango/Cologne, and prayed that she wouldn't hear the wistfulness in his voice. He also hoped that, if she said yes, she wouldn't hear his heart shatter.  
  
"No. I adopted her grandmother when she was a child."  
  
"Oh." A mental sigh of relief.  
  
"So how is InuYasha?"  
  
"You have nooooo idea how much he's changed."  
  
"oh?"  
  
"He's NICE, and PATIENT, and he LISTENS to people."  
  
"People can change a lot in a few years. He's had many years to change."  
  
"Sesshoumaru is soooo overprotective I think…"  
  
"Heh, but you found out the hard way again."  
  
"Hai~~! He's a teacher by the way." He turned so he could look at Cologne's expression of surprise.  
  
"A teacher?!"  
  
"He teaches the Nerima Wreckers."  
  
"Oh poor him." Cologne suddenly noticed how Happosai's expression had become wistful. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Um, could you change us back to our young forms now? I'm kinda tired of being a perverted wrinkly old man."  
  
"Hai. Though I can't do anything about the perverted part."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"AH-CHOO!!!"  
  
"Are you allergic to anything?"  
  
"No. I think someone's talking about me."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Next day…  
  
"Hey minna look over there!" Ranma pointed to two people walking in front of them. One, the girl, was dressed in a black Chinese silk cat-suit, and had pieces of armor on her, and she slung a boomerang on her back. Her hair was held in a high ponytail, and she fingered a sword at her side. The young man next to her, was dressed in loose black clothing, with a purple kesa (Buddhist monk's outer robes) on him. He also held a gold staff. He ran his hand through his hair, which had been held in a loose ponytail.  
  
"New students?" Mousse wondered aloud.  
  
The girl seemed to notice that they were followed. She turned her head and smiled at sweetly at Ranma, earning an annoyed look from her companion. She whispered something to him, and then he looked and saw Ranma. They grinned.  
  
"Hello moku-dono."  
  
"Well if it isn't my heir."  
  
AN: if u don't know who those two are, you're pathetic. 


	12. Happy b-day to me...

"The Shikon Pendant"  
  
by IYandKH4ever  
  
AR: Will this chap make my reviews hit 100? I hope so…that means I'm not a bad writer like I thought!! And hey!! 12 is my lucky number. I'm gonna be 14 on MAY 29!!! (yes I'm only 13 right now)  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha and Ranma do not belong to me. This story does does.  
  
   
  
Lists:  
  
The Shikon Pendant list:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/shikonstory.html  
  
 The Three Empires:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/3_empires.html  
  
Close Brothers:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/close_bros.html  
  
Another X  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/another_x.html  
  
All of the stories:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/all_fics.html  
  
   
  
TALK TO ME:  
  
AIM: IYandKH4ever  
  
ICQ: 131170807  
  
   
  
Chapter 12  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ranma yelled at the two.  
  
"Heh. We did a spell that changed us back to our younger selves. And my old name is Miroku. Nice to meet you." Miroku/Happosai bowed and grinned.  
  
"I'm Sango, I used to be Cologne."  
  
"We're going to see some old friends, so we changed forms. We'll explain everything when we come back next week!!" With that, Miroku and Sango jumped onto the fence and leapt away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Akane bowed her head to the shrine. She and Ranma had prayed that their teacher would be better soon. Not for just his own sake, but for the whole class. They were being tortured by his older brother!!  
  
"Hey Akane!!" A voice called out. Akane turned her head. It was Ukyo.  
  
"Ukyo-chan…"  
  
"Ucchan!" Ranma mumbled in surprise.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sensei wanted me to get something from this shrine. Some kind of pendant InuYasha-sensei placed here for safe-keeping once."  
  
"Well let's go ask the owner of the shrine." Akane grabbed Ukyo's hand and they ran to the house, laughing while Ranma blinked, then realized what had happened and caught up with the two girls.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"A pendant?" The patriarch of the Higurashi clan looked up from his sweeping.  
  
"Yes." Ukyo made a size with her hands. "Gold, with a gem set in the center."  
  
"Oh yes I know it! Here it is." The said pendant was placed into Akane's outstretched hand. Ranma placed it around his neck for safe-keeping.  
  
"Arigatou O-ji-san." Akane made a quick bow, and the trio left.  
  
'That's odd…I feel like there is some magic flowing in me now…' Ranma frowned. SPLASH!! Ranma shook his head and groaned. He turned and realized Akane and Ukyo were staring at him. "What?"  
  
"You…you…"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You're still a guy!"  
  
Ranma looked down at his chest. He patted it to double-check. He was a guy. GUY.  
  
"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (I am in no way associated with the internet company Yahoo!)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Morning minna."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
The Nerima Wrecking Crew greeted each other warmly as they began to walk to school. Everyone couldn't help but notice how Ranma was glowing. No, not radioactive glowing, happing glowing.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Kuno looked at his friend, who look as if he would start bouncing of the walls any minute.  
  
SPLASH!! Ranma jumped off the fence and into the water. Mousse quickly pulled out a fishing rod and hauled his wet yet grinning friend up.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY NOW WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO WASTE TIME GETTING WATER FOR YOU TO CHANGE BACK TO…to…a guy…?" Mousse had grabbed Ranma's collar, and then he noticed his friend was still a HE.  
  
"You…you didn't change…" Ryouga gasped.  
  
"Yep." ^_^  
  
"HOW?!" All the Jusenkyo victims yelled.  
  
AN: Ho hum… happy birthday to me…happy birthday to me…btw I might not update soon cuz we're cleaning out for the move. But who cares…happy b-day to me… 


	13. Possessed by a Youkai!

"The Shikon Pendant" by IYandKH4ever  
  
AR: My birthday is tomorrow ^_^ but it will probably be my birthday by the time this is up. I went on Monday with my two best friends Yur-mei (her Japanese name translated into Chinese) and Kaura (his fanfiction.net penname) btw, Kaura can really EAT!! He's got a bottomless pit for a stomach!! We first went to Café Ophelia for lunch where we stuffed our faces *shudders as she remembers Kaura eat* and then we watched Star Wars II and we stuffed ourselves with popcorn and icees. Great graphics, bad story. Yoda fighting was cool though.reminded me of a guy Cologne. Then we went to Sogo Bakery for a birthday cake. While I was picking out the cake Yur-mei and my sister found out Kaura is very ticklish. Anyhow we then went to my house and ate lots of cake. Then we went to Yur-mei's house cuz they were having a barbecue. Ate lots and lots of sushi and steak! I'm gonna resemble the Peach man at this rate. Disclaimer: InuYasha and Ranma do not belong to me. This plot does, and so does the pendant. Please do not use them without my permission. Sorry, forgot to put this up.it was my b-day on May 29th, Wednesday  
  
~~~ er.that was what I wrote when I started this chapter. Then I got so busy with the move and stuff that I hadn't been able to complete the chapter. Also, the connection here in China so far has been slow. Shanghai isn't California, but.oh well.but in California the sky was BLUE DAMMIT!!! It's gray here.and it RAINS a lot!!! I hate rain.my element is fire, it's already shone in my physical appearance and my chi. I HATE WATER!!! *is about to lose her mind if it rains again*  
  
m: pitter patter pitter patter *runs for her life*  
  
ergh.stupid sister.  
  
Lists:  
  
The Shikon Pendant list:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/shikonstory.html  
  
Close Brothers:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/close_bros.html  
  
Another X  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/another_x.html  
  
All of the stories:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/all_fics.html  
  
TALK TO ME: AIM: IYandKH4ever ICQ: 131170807  
  
Chapter 13  
  
InuYasha sat down carefully in his chair. He was glad to be back and teaching, but he was still very sore. The door opened, revealing two very old friends.  
  
"Sango.? Miroku.?"  
  
"In the flesh!" Miroku grinned. Then stared as InuYasha backed to the wall. "Oro.?"  
  
"ZOMBIES!!" InuYasha yelped.  
  
"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ZOMBIE?!" Sango was about to thwap him on the head, then thought better of it. "We simply cast an aging spell that would keep us in old bodies until we saw fit to return to normal. By the way, the chalk dust is turning your red shirt pink."  
  
"Ah. Ah!!" InuYasha quickly dusted off the offending dust.  
  
"Still searching for your elusive love InuYasha?" Miroku gave a grin.  
  
"Eh? Wha.?"  
  
"Kagome you idiot!!" Sango yelled at InuYasha, whose hair blew in the wind from the force of the yell.  
  
"Who.who said she was my l..love?" InuYasha looked quiet nervous.  
  
"DUH!!"  
  
"It's soooo obvious." Miroku laughed at InuYasha's expense. InuYasha gave them his old pouting face, while his face turned as red as his outfit, which was as red as his old outfit. Sango and Miroku, however, just held identical grins.  
  
"Well then.it seems that you two seem to have overcome your differences." InuYasha grinned, oblivious to the flaming auras. The door creaked open.  
  
Ranma looked in nervously.for the auras had just turned on him. "Um, er.Sensei.I uh.brought the pendant?" In an instant, InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed a bit, and he crossed his arms and straightened his back and shoulders. Miroku and Sango looked at each in the corner of their eyes. InuYasha was like this only when he anticipated a threat. It was no wonder Ranma was starting to sweat.  
  
"Um, sensei?"  
  
InuYasha held out his hand, and Ranma dropped the pendant in InuYasha's hand before running as fast as he could outside. Miroku and Sango glanced at InuYasha as he held the pendant up to the light.  
  
"Hey InuYasha.did you try to search up a 'Higurashi Shrine' yet?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Um.no. Why?" InuYasha suddenly became interested with the window outside.  
  
".InuYasha, do you even know Kagome's surname?" Sango asked.  
  
"." It seems like InuYasha's shoes were very interesting.  
  
"." Sango.  
  
"." Miroku.  
  
'Guess not' Sango and Miroku thought.  
  
'Nike brand.size 11.need new shoelaces.' InuYasha thought.  
  
"Her full name is Higurashi Kagome." Sango stated, wagging her index finger at him. A big wind blew past.  
  
"Eh?" Miroku stared at the opened door.  
  
".He could probably beat Kouga now." Sango mumbled, her finger still pointing to where InuYasha had been. ~~~ Ranma turned around just in time to see a red and black blur run past.  
  
"Uwha?!" Ranma fell off the fence.  
  
InuYasha came to a pause right in front of Ranma. "Too slow." He mumbled, not noticing his student. He held out the Shikon Pendant, then was bathed in bright light. When it was done, he was his hanyou self. He continued to run.  
  
"S.S.Sensei is possessed by a youkai!!" Ranma yelled, then ran off to find his friends. ~~~  
  
"Are you ABSOLOUTLY sure?!" Ukyo asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Yes! He suddenly glowed really bright, then there was a demon in his place!!"  
  
"Did you notice anything else?" Kuno demanded.  
  
"Yea. It seems like the demon was drawing power from that pendant!! And the demon still had Sensei's features, so he was possessed, cuz he had dog ears and white hair."  
  
"We can surely conclude that the pendant has magical powers." Nabiki mumbled. She held up a fist, then held out one finger. "One, it kept the Jusenkyo curse from working." Another finger. "Two, our records show that Hanyou-sensei has been around for a long time, so possibly it kept him immortal." Another finger. "Three, he had it placed at a temple for safe- keeping, so that probably means he did not need it and/or couldn't protect it that well. If that's true, plus from the first time, we could tell anyone could use its power."  
  
"Lao-shi must have wanted to keep demons from taking it, then he took it back!!" Shampoo yelled.  
  
"And then he needed it to fight a demon!" Mousse added. "Then the demon instead took control of him!"  
  
"Then we need to help him!! Let's go!!" Ryouga stormed off.  
  
"HEY WAIT RYOUGA!! YOU'RE GONNA GET LOST!!!" Everybody yelled as they followed.  
  
~~~ very short chapter for many reasons 1. I don't have a lot of time 2. I got major writer's block 3. I'm too homesick to think  
  
BTW I hav very little time, so I don't hav a chance to check fanfiction.net. if anyone sees a relatively good fic, send me a link please!! I'm also planning to do a webcomic, but I don't have the time at the moment. Is anyone interested in reading the webcomic or summat? It's based on characters that have been in my head since I was very little, so their charas are very developed. 


End file.
